Billboy77
4/06/2016 This was the day I started Roblox, i decided to pick "Cypress91" as my username. It was very hard to make friends at first, well i was a noob after all. I tried friending multiple people, but nobody exepted my friend requests. There was one person although who did accept my friend request his name was "Billboy77". The wierdest thing about him was that he would always type what seemed words and phrases with no real meaning, he most often said f xj bsfi. I thought that he was messing around and typing random things. 4/08/2016 This was two days after I joined roblox. I had wanted to make so new friends and so i did, i made around 2-3 new friends, none as interesting as my first friend though. Billboy77 really made me curious, so i checked his profile. It said that he had 1 friend which was me, but the most shocking part was that he joined in 1/20/2014. this freaked me out especially since i was his only friend and the wierdest part was that he still had the default skin after more than two years of him being a member on roblox. 4/16/2016 On this day the messages from him started coming in. I started to recieve messages like f xj bsfi and it started to freak me out. i recieved frecent messages like these every so often for about a week straight until they just stopped. 5/20/2016 - 5/25/2016 this is around the day in which i started to recieve more messages from him. (I wrote down all of these events in a notebook and recorded what day they were becasue of how suspicious Billboy77 seemed, i accidently forgot to write down the day for this, this is just around the time it happened). The messages i started recieving on top of "f xj bsfi" were "f xj x exzhbo". i still had no idea wha these things meant. 6/14/2016 This is about a month after the last messages were sent. I noticed that Billboy77 created a "place" called "abxqe zasb" i did not know what this meant. he recently made a new place but nothing happens when you join, it is just extremely creepy. I wonder what would happen if he joined while you were playing. he constantly re uploads the same place on and off. 6/15/2016 this was a day after he had created the place. on this day he sent me the only message that made sense "three letters back decipher". At first i did not know what it meant until i looked it up. He had been sending incrypted messages this whole time. "f xj bsfi" means "I am evil", "f xj x exzhbo" means "I am a hacker", and the place called "abxqe zasb" means "death cave" Soon after i Had figured this out, he sent me an encrypted message that told me to join his game. when i joined it said that i had not logged on to roblox so i put my password and username in. when i joined i was in a long black hallway and i could not move, Billboy77 slowly came closer to me and when he aproached me my roblox game crashed and i was logged out of my account. i realized how dumb i was for putting in my username and password, he had hacked me. I have since made a new account. This was all real. If you see him in games beware he is creepy and will make you freaked out link to his account: https://www.roblox.com/users/54462234/profile Category:Marked for Review